Falling Like Rain
by emilylouise
Summary: SkateJate plot  Oneshot  it's been a while since i remember but basically it's a day in the life of Kate. See what she gets up to on the Island. Set beginning of Season 2.


* * *

Hey everyone!

I wrote this absolutely ages ago, at the end of Season 1 and since getting an account here have decided to post some of the work i produced in my 'early days' lol! (so be kind!) I would also like to point out that i wrote it at the beginning of Season 2 and thus did not have any idea about that Season 3 content .. thus i found it quite amazing to see that a couple of the lines i wrote were similar to what Kate actually said when with Sawyer in Season 3!!

Disclaimer: i do not nor have i ever owned anything to do with LOST/actors.

Warning: NC17 - strong sexual content!!

Plot: this is basically a one shot. i have no intention of continuing it partly because i really can't remember what it's about as i wrote it that long ago! lol!

It's skate and jate .. so bear that in mind if you can't take one or the other!

Of course, like any writer i would love to hear what you have to say about it:)

* * *

Falling Like Rain

The hatch was silent. The sort of silent that was beginning to make Kate feel suspiciously uncomfortable. The air around her felt thin, every life threatening breath guarded and controlled by another. Kate sighed, feeling stupid. She turned over onto her other side, now facing the pale wall, disregarding the thought that given the chance anyone might creep up behind her. She groans again.

"You're slackin' doc',"

"Just meet me at the hatch in half an hour," Jack tells him, looking down into the detailed label.

"What's half an hour on an island like this?" Sawyer questioned approaching his chosen GP.

"Half an hour Sawyer," Jack repeated this time without looking up. Sawyer grinned.

If Kate was honest, she hadn't been paying attention when the first few retched beats of the alarm sounded at first. When she spun round her legs and jumped up she was suddenly faced with Sawyer, his shoulders hanging limply over his chest proving that his strong and opinionated mannerisms couldn't cure illness, completely at least.

"Mornin'," he jerks as Kate darts to the left to comfort the button that howled to be pressed. 'Mornin'," he repeated following her eagerl;y, his right hand now clased around his left elbow. "Now where's your manners Freckles?" Kate hit 'execute' and looked up with daggers for eyes. She opened her mouth, her mind already functioning a witty remark.

Jack entered. John followed and watched when Jack stopped abruptly when he saw what must have been Kate in the control room. Locke moved, and Sawyer's sturdy back came into view.

"Shifts over Kate," John called, walking around what appeared to be a stilled caption of the three people that even John saw as characters rather than real people.

Kate looked to John, gave a short smile of relief and manoeuvred around the edge of Sawyer and Jack's emotional bubble. Once again, she escaped them both.

Jack watched her leave in silence and felt the weight of her presence get instantly replaced with Sawyers indignant and ignorant attitude. Jack moaned and rolled backwards to where he kept the right medicine that Sawyer needed. Would this be the day when Sawyer would hold out his hand? Jack would hand over the drugs, prove a glass of water and watch him leave silently. Pleasantly.

Jack tipped the small container on the edge of his wrist and the force of the adjustment caused the pulls to tumble all at once. Three white pills bounced down to the tiled floor.

"You oughta' think of the taxes. Lucky for you I ain't fussy," Sawyer messed as Jack scooped the drugs back from his palm. "I do believe I'm the injured though." Jack heaved and dropped to his knees to pass the drugs to Sawyer.

It wasn't a perfect world.

Kate felt the water slowly crawl up her legs and then creep between her thighs as she enters the water smoothly. The fresh water soothes her rough skin, her aching limbs, the salt mixture breaking her toned flesh. She wades deeper until it comes up to her chest when she slips the straps of her bra down her arms and un fastens the back, quick to throw the garment back to the rocks before throwing herself beneath the water desperate to feel the tug of her long hair travelling out behind her.

She swims deeper until there is a pounding in her ears and the cloudy water could mean up and down are reversed. The last trickle of air in her lungs guides her to the surface and she realises she made it almost two thirds of the way across the lagoon. Kate was almost certain that by the time they were rescued, she would be able to manage two laps without air. Kate swam freely towards the waterfall.

Jack replaced the drugs, he flattened the blanket over his rucksack and looked around him. Nothing. No one. He walked towards Locke who studied the switch boards around them. His arms folded across his bold chest, a taught smile filling his face when he sees Jack approaching.

"Hi Jack," Jack smiled, already uncomfortable.

Kate let the water fall over her. It felt wonderful to have the power of the water forcing itself past Kate if it couldn't go through her. The heavy pellets rained down over her shoulders bouncing back as it hit the water around her. She draws her body up out of the water, daring to allow the water to cascade down between her peaking breasts. The cold flood travels around her body, stronger now, pushing her back down into the cover of murky water. Kate fought its strength purposefully.

"Well it's about time," he looks up and down her eagerly his eyes roaming with all the time in the world. His face is lit with passion, frenzy, Kate wondered, her face full of shock. "Don't you worry," he jokes, still looking, "I won't tell no one." Kate looked at him, his sarcasm showing. "Too bad I wasn't two minutes earlier, I would have had a lot more to tell." Kate moved to leave abruptly but Sawyer showed himself a seat against a rock and watched as Kate laid herself back against the ground, her trousers and t-shirt creating a picnic blanket, her underwear her only protection. Kate allowed herself to close her eyes again, feeling the heat from the sun already dancing to her and tanning her flesh.

"What do you want Sawyer?" she asked him restlessly sighing in the sunshine. His eyes flick from her face once more and then out into the depths of imagination; the lagoon.

"'bit 'o sun, bit of laughter," he said smiling gradually, "bit of fun," he leans far over his bent knees and pulls at the strap of Kate's slightly damp strap. Like a fly she slaps his hand away cursing. She doesn't see him sigh awkwardly. She wouldn't believe it was him, even if she had, he thought.

"Are you bored?" she dares ask eventually, when she has heard him tap, hum, whistle and almost rap his personal version of some old American country song. Something Kate would never have dreamed coming from Sawyer's lips.

"Ya what?"

"Bored!" she says tiredly looking at him through one open eye.

"Now why would I bored Freckles?" he plays, like a child, Kate thinks.

"Why don't you go swimming," she offers closing her eye dismissively again.

"I would," he motions, "if it weren't for this." He tugs at the white bandage.

"_that,_" she imitates, "is saving your life."

"If I wanted a second opinion, I would ask for one." Kate sighs, "I already got one imprudent doctor, I don't need no more."

"Jack is a good man," she defends, unaware of the repercussions.

"Oh he's a saint alright." Kate, once again, wants to roll over. "King fuckin' Jack," he mutters.

Kate felt sixteen again. although her teenage years had brought her many shifts at the diner and numerous drunken evenings at home, not to mention a few hundred calls to her father, Kate felt like she was back there all over again. Bar the life of insistence, and work she used to lead, things hadn't changed at all, because there was still one particular person that kept her mouth above the surface of the water.

There was this familiar plunge in her stomach every time that she managed to take so much control. Her joints would seize, her eyes would blur and her heart would band. These feelings were pretty much the same on the island, regardless of direction. The closeness drove her so crazy that she would need to be by herself to be relieved. The longing in her face must have been so obvious, but perhaps now she was older she was more willing to dwell on that. Use it to her advantage. Maybe.

He hadn't asked her to be there. He had kind of subconsciously wished it, but her hadn't asked. He had also promised himself, that he would be different should he survive the mountainous trek back to the familiar beach. But in true Sawyer fashion, he thought, you say some stupid stuff when you're dying. Lucky for James Ford, he had survived, but on the island of mystery, it isn't a perfect world and many of the things that existed before hadn't been shot to death since Ana Lucia came to recognition as a killer, nor had they been taken by the others; sadly James wanted to kick up the ground with the edge of his short, but instead Sawyer provided a constant source of guarding wit. He wondered how long it would be before he carried out his own promise to himself. Kate had already closed her eyes, and he felt instantly lost between living and dead again. Her eyes were already closed, he thought finally.

"Sawyer!" she persisted, and finally he came to. "I'm going back, are you coming?"

"What? You on hatch duty?" perhaps the first constructive thing he had said so far, Kate almost wouldn't have recognised him presenting a relative question had it not been for the stomach turning accent and tone.

"Not for another few hours," she slurred, staring at him in wonder. She smiled as she gathered her clothes to her and began folding the creases. Her jeans were knotted at the ends and her t-shirt was inside out. She reaches for her shoes, the socks tucked into the toes.

"When we got back to this god forsaken place," Sawyer began, "I actually thought we might be safer," she looks up grinning awkwardly, one leg resting on the other knee as she tied a shoe lace tightly. Her jeans were on but open and Sawyer's gaze fell instantly to her crotch, the cartoon or drawing on her panties causing and instant reaction. He adjusts his eyes, to her looping hair collapsed over her shoulder, her face framed but now more weary. Was this really the time?

Sawyer felt what little faith he had burn dry as she moved to lace the other show. Courage was what he bloody needed. Give him a boar to tackle any day. How things had changed, he thought, how things had developed. He had absolutely no control, he knew that. Did she?

"It wasn't as if I knew," he began abruptly again. Kate was more than confused, but looked up to him whenever she could spare a gaze. More than a little worried. "I mean," it wasn't as if anything out there meant I would still have sense when I …" Sawyer shook. Literally. His hands folding in his lap his mouth quivering when he spoke of meaning.

"Sawyer," Kate said standing shortly, "I'm on hatch duty in a few hours I said, so if you do have a point?"

Her teasing was suddenly very welcome. And pure silence got that across, his head banging his body limp and forgiving, it was all backwards.

"Sawyer," Kate mumbles, stepping towards him with empathy. He didn't move, or speak or breathe. She watches him sit there, motionless as if he was stone. When she pressed a comforting hand to his shoulder, he flinches in agony as she had forgotten about his wound. She crouches, her knees bending with a click. She looks intently as his eyes bear down into the scattered soil a hardened blink closing over his glassy eyes, getting heavier, faster.

"Do you want to talk about what happened out there?" she asks softly.

"Talkin about what happened won't fix ma' arm now will it…" he shouts back as he exits the dream sharply, out of control. He runs into the thick of the green forest. Normally, Kate would have left a wild bear to tend to his own wounds, but grabbing her shirt and bag she darts between the trees after him, looking for movement.

Even on antibiotics, even with one working arm, he was faster. She felt herself tiring and with her imagination she did the only thing she could do. Picking up a sharp edged stone and rolling it into her fist, she hurls it out towards Sawyer.

The searing pain sends him hurtling into the ground. He slides along the moist mud, flattening the grass around him. Cursing loudly, he groans and rolls out flat on his back.

"Bitch!" he yells at her angrily, pushing upright and brushing his wounded arm gently. As the blood rushes to his head, which he had obvious hit during the fall, Sawyer feels the trickle of blood and the pound of pressure, which ultimately took his mind off the joint in his leg where the stone had struck him.

"Me Kate," she smiles sweetly offering her hand, "me throw rock." He gives a killing stare and then checks his shoulder, reverting his eyes.

"Fuck you."

Kate's face fell as she felt him look away in pain.

"Sawyer!" she shouts back, a frown cowering over her eyes as she is suddenly angry with him. The immediate reaction subsiding, Sawyer reached up for Kate's hand. Before he put his weight literally into her hands he shrugs and hauls her in sharply. Payback. She collapses into him, scattered across the floor and soon trapped between his strong and tight knees that clamp her down.

"Don't," he breathes heavily, "play games with me."

It was as if all his anger for everything that had happened was being fired at her. If her waist hadn't been squeezed between his knees, or his two hands gripped around her arms, she might have felt differently. But as she looked up at him, they realised how close their faces were and within the second the moment, the connection, the emotion had taken hold and Sawyer pushes a deep kiss into her open mouth. Stunned, but now angry she pulls back, the kiss nothing more than a touch of skin against skin. But then she feels the fumble of his itching fingers and the movement of his legs as he loosens his controlling grip. Only then can she fathom an answer.

Kate rushes against his warm lips again taking no time at all to push Sawyer back into the ground. He rises to her lips but he comes to meet him instead. Little effort was needed to crawl up his long chest, her light body lying over his with ease. Their lips resurface another pulsing kiss in which Kate slides her lips gently across his mouth until Sawyer lifts his neck to take her more harshly, this time pausing to press his wet tongue between her groping lips.

She wastes no time in stripping Sawyer, her eyes closed, her mind and searching hands doing the word. She pushes her fingers against his smooth chest, her hands sliding up and round his thick shoulders, holding him tightly against the soil. Feeling the kiss gain energy, Sawyer bucks up to meet her skinny waist and Kate crashes down against the bulge in his jeans, giving no mercy as she tightly grinds herself against him, waiting to hear the mind numbing groan tumble from his lips before she relieves him.

Sawyer finds her wrists and before Kate realises, she finds herself flat against the ground with Sawyer sloping over her. Rising higher above her body. When she opens her eyes Sawyer hangs over her, his hair dangling down around his face. He stares at her, really looks down into every section of her dazzling face.

She rears up energetically, eagerly anticipating their future. She smiles until his moist lips caress hers again. He seems to have stopped. His face a caption of will over wonder.

When he pulled back, Kate was so stunned she forgot to do the automatic thing, and re-open her eyes. instead, she allowed the kiss on her forehead to seep into every pore on her face, and warm her body in a way that no amount of sun would.

Sawyer watched her shiver and had to look away before she saw his vulnerable stare that would expose all his secrets he had for her. She had seen this look only once before, he remembered, right before she elbowed him in the face. Never mind torture by a genuine Iraqi; Kate had succeeded in real torture. He could feel it, even now, and since being shot, fighting for life, James had promised himself that this time he wouldn't fuck it up.

Sawyer kissed her lips again, finally. And with a sigh he had gradually lowered his body against her until even air wouldn't pass between them. A free hand pushed to her cheek, touching lightly and then threading back into her long muddy hair. He felt her urge her crotch against his groin desperately. And he bit back a dark lust filled moan.

She could feel herself clutching him, already as if she needed to breath him only. His air, his smell, his touch. She wraps her legs around his waist, shuffling until the buckle of his jeans pressed against her crotch urgently. Driving her insane already.

He felt her shudder again. And feeling her tiny losses of control made Sawyer harder. The edges of her shirt rose easily and he waited until he had removed her bra before he pressed his hot lips into her round flesh.

He suckled against her skin eagerly, slowly moving across her rising chest. She gasped for him, but Sawyer's ears buzzed as she leant her head yp, her hands running through his loose hair.

When his shirt hit the ground, Kate feels his shaking hands slip down the edges of her jeans. She wants to pull him back against her so tight that he wouldn't feel her shudder as she lost control. Instead, she ripped the zipper of his jeans down and waited as he simultaneously did the same.

She felt the trickle of him against her knuckles but pushed on regardless, disallowing herself forever attempting to make do with his trousers only unbuttoned. Kate groans and then looses her grip and is jolted from the jean material. She repeats a similar frustrated groan.

Her face is a picture of tranquillity. Struggling to stay afloat but battling for glory all the same. He removes her weak hands and removes his trousers for her. Skimming one hand into the lace of her panties, Kate bites down on her bottom lip. It wasn't even nearly cold under the shade, the breeze of the trees, but Kate shivered when she felt Sawyer's delicate touch.

He removed his hand and she rubbed her knee purposefully against him. Defiantly, he surveyed and waited until her eyelashes parted before his fingers twist and reach down between her legs. He draws back smoothly, teasingly and she smiles.

Kate knows she doesn't have a chance against Sawyer's will but grabs for him. He rears back rolling to the side. She laughs and completely opens her eyes so that around Sawyer's face, the sunlight twinkles in from the treetops. He pushes his hands into his own boxers and draws them down his legs, slowly revealing himself.

He manoeuvres his lips and kisses her lightly. With the arm placed around her head, he covers her eyes until a world of darkness remains for her too. Her smile shines beneath his palm.

Sawyer releases his hand beneath the thin material that covers her and delves right between her hot skin. His other two fingers draping over her skin, his thumb rolling against her, igniting moans of pleasure.

Gradually, he lifts his backside off the soil and leans into Kate's hand. Her fingers instinctively close around him and she pulls him towards her and feels him shudder until her grip. His neck collapses into her left shoulder, and with what relief?

He fills her hand whole, and tumbles between her fingers as she begins to jerk her hand eagerly back and forth. He grunts each time she releases him, a low and winding groan that fills her right ear when his tongue circles.

Sawyer manages to crawl over her, his fingers still edging deeper and more towards control each time he reared into her. With longing energy, Sawyer spreads his hand, forcing more space between her hot insides.

Seconds away from entering her, Sawyer pulls away from her throbbing fingers, knowing how his own were lingering. He listens and looks up into her sad brown eyes as he breathes out slowly against her face.

He doesn't lean into her kiss as of yet, but in an instance tares his fingers from her so the air hits her and freezes her over. Sawyer's pulsing cock thrusts between her legs, filling the gap so that in one push he has entered her deeply and slides deeper with the edge of force, catching hair that makes her jolt.

Adjusting above her, their sweat-ridden bodies smudge together where Sawyer revolves his hips against Kate until they are settled. He moves slightly back, to move twice as deep.

Kate stops breathing. He feels it against his chest. When he stops pushing, she whimpers and Sawyer tremors, gasping, groaning and tremors with heat and agony before he can bend down into her face and press his forehead powerfully against hers. Leaving his eyes open, caring for her, he begins to thrust harder.

The air in her lungs starts moving again, and his movement regulates. She wraps her legs up and his waist, higher, tighter. Her hands are slung around his neck, she gives him no choice but to kiss her and as if it was the only method she had, she tortured his mouth with urgent kisses, her tongue revolving loosely against his open mouth that can't fathom nor shape into a kiss because he has to gasp for more energy.

She strokes her face against his, soon too exhausted to hold a kiss, but more involved with breathing his dark musky scent that their pounding bodies create as Sawyer sank between her legs, making her cry louder.

Kate's eager hands slid against his shoulders, riding against him, fumbling and loosing their grip. Like a predator, he knows his advantage, and with little effort pulls Kate's hands above her head. Squeezing back down, he fumbles between Kate's risen thighs and knows his place. He's guided by the cries as his taught fingers ply against her steaming nub. Two fingers roll and play with her until Kate is gasping aloud his name. Begging for release to come.

"Sawyer…Sawyer…Sawyer…" he can't find the energy to look at her. He can barely find the energy to reopen his eyes as he enjoyed the pleasure of having his body wrapped up with hers. That in itself seemed to be enough. She lifts his head, her restless fingers caressing her face as she bucks against him feeling her tummy twist and an ache rise from the depths of her spine. Sawyer flicks between her sparkling eyes and plants his lips into her endless mouth as she screams into him, her legs tightening ferociously as she trains the searing pain up and out towards the fresh air. She concentrates on his thick body beneath hers, and pushes herself into him again waiting for the one moment that took them both far away from a jungle. She feels her body jerk against Sawyer's flat figure uncontrollably for a second, and then again and again as she tumbles with the passion of sex.

No sooner had she gasped for air again, the kiss broke away and their lips lie bare and open. Sawyer pulled away to release outside of her. Feeling him move, Kate panics. She could already feel the threat of the cold dark air and doesn't give Sawyer a chance. Instead, she grabs all she can, a fist full of hair, and a hand full of arm muscle and throws her hips up in time to envelope him again.

Sawyer catches her backside as if she had been falling and holds himself deep inside her until he exploded three, four times. She orgasms again, mind blowing waves of pleasure cascading down her spine, exploding from her body, her lips pulsing through a petrified scream of emotion.

Sawyer scoops her up into his lap, as he kneels. She straddles him, her strong legs shaking with force.

Kate rolls her head into Sawyers chest. She could already feel his hands caressing her, brushing the soil off her back, supporting her body regardless of how easy it would be to retire into the comforting soil.

He offered so much reassurance in such a unique way it made Kate long for Sawyer. She was never quite sure how much she was going to get.

"I…" he gasps, harsh and low, drawing her up his sloping lap again.

"Don't speak," she moans, pulling his wandering eyes to her. She shakes her head with purpose, watching him take a deep breath.

"I," he repeated regardless, "I never wanted nothin' more," he gasps, "than to come back." And he blinks; peacefully.

It was a weird island, Kate thought. To want so much one thing, when ultimately it drives you towards another.

They had kissed again. Passionately. And then parted as if they were suddenly tumbling from each other's fumbling grip. Kate had grabbed her trousers and buttoned then tightly around her waist. She pulled her t-shirt over her head before putting her bra on. She could hear Sawyer following similar patterns behind her. But was he also wondering as much as her how inappropriate it would be to turn around and start all over again because it was perhaps the best thing that had happened to her since arriving on the island.

The walk back to the hatch was shorter than it had ever been before. The sunshine had disappeared behind thick clouds that for three days threatened and then gave the survivors a blasting storm. They were also interrupted momentarily. Sawyer had turned right in front of her, while her gazing look watched him walk away into the trees and towards the ocean. Kate retreated back inside the hatch with Sun who needed Kate's assistance. Kate nodded shyly and walked curtly back into the hatch with Sun questioning what could possibly warrant her attention. Once inside the dark shadows of the hatch, Sun turned sharply.

"You and Sawyer?" she articulated precisely. Kate looked up from her fumbling hands her eyes glaringly obvious. Kate gulped, but didn't say anything. "In the woods." Sun gestured, her hand guiding Kate back a few minutes to many passionate moments together. Apparently not just together. "Kate, you were right outside of the garden." Kate shook her head, her eyes now wide and panicking with fury.

"No," she explains, "we were at the water fall, and then ran…?" she says, her sentences falling from her mouth as non such words that made no sense to Sun who listened, but didn't seem to care in a way that understood what Kate was trying to say.

"You have to be more careful next time Kate." Kate shook her head, taking hold of Sun's hands.

"You mean you saw?" she gasps. Sun shook her head.

"I heard you." Kate cringed inside. "No." Sun corrects, seeing Kate's awkward looking face. "You and Sawyer were together, and then Jack came down." Once again Kate was watching the motion in her hands. "No one else though." Kate closes her eyes with emotion that was making her feel sick. She pushes her hands through her hair confused and upset. What was she supposed to do?

"Jack saw?" Kate asked urgently. Sun shook her head again. "No?" Kate asked confused and bewildered.

"I brought him back to the hatch with an emergency." Any other time and Kate would have allowed herself to envy Sun's beautiful accent a little more, but instead she lets it ride through the air. "He is looking for you now."

Jack emerges from the front door of the hatch and wrings out the front of his shirt before it dripped all the way along the floor towards the computer. Not that his hair collected much water, he runs his fingers though it and down his wet face. The water flicked from him and created an instant puddle. It looked like he had gone swimming in the middle of the day rather than getting caught in a rainstorm.

"Kate?" he shouted into the hatch. No answer. He shuffled along the main hallway, looking into the computer room.

"Hey dude." Hurley.

"Have you seen Kate?" Jack looked towards the bathroom door, the sound of the unfamiliar shower now registering in his mind once Hurley had said it.

Hurley disappeared shortly after Jack arrived eager to be free of the rooms that he only thought of as a disaster area waiting to happen. Except for the food, which had suddenly become his heaven. His saviour.

Kate washed between her legs again, letting the hot water dribble down and slowly take with it the remains of Sawyer to the drain. She draws her fingers back and through her hair that in water seemed relatively straight. The water was for some reason refreshing. And the caked dirt that had been embedded into her skin was beginning to reveal her regular flesh colour. She washed the dirt away slowly, reminiscing the touch of Sawyer's hands against her body, his kisses against her lips. Was it all a dream? She wondered.

"Kate?" Kate froze in the shower, her hands halting whilst she washed herself. She waited to listen for the voice again, wondering who it was at first, and then unmistakably recognising it as if she had been hearing it all her life.

Jack bit into the fruit that Sun had given him and the juices dribbled down his chin quickly. He wiped them away as the bathroom door opened and he swung round to see Kate wrapped in a short towel, which barely covered her long revolving legs and taught brown flesh. Her shining hair flicked back down her back so that it flowed, her face shining. He smiled back.

"You got caught in the rain huh," she said eventually. And he chuckled.

She wondered whether she should walk around him. She was suddenly part of a triangle between the computer room and the front door. Jack was in the middle. She blinked questioning her next move. But then Jack jerked into his normal mode, took control and walked away from her.

"Jack," she called automatically. And he paused with his back to her. She sighed inside, her eyes closing. "Sun give you the fruit?" she asked and watched as he nodded silently. He knew, she thought.

The sight of her made his body stiffen instantly and turning round now would mean exposing himself in a way that had already been noted but not actually said. It was awkward, he told himself, and left it at that. He bit ferociously into the fruit again, catching his tongue and cringed.

"When?" she asked determinedly. And finally, he turned his head round to look at her.

"When?" he laughed and she smiled back. "What you want a time or just a sun watch?" Okay, she thought, if he knew, he was taking it well compared to the usual Jack who managed to bite back the fury and urge to belt at her but did use sarcasm and hate very well instead. Did he know? "Earlier." He said.

"Jack?" she called again. "So it's raining out there?" she cringed this time. His plain navy t-shirt was pulled taught against his huge body so that the edges were curling up as they dried. Drips of water ran quickly down his thick muscle arms that bulged from under the shirt. As she watched one particular bubble of water roll down his neck, Jack flinched and she wanted to gently suck that trickle of water into her mouth and warm it for him. "Do you think it's gonna' be for long?"

"Are you on duty after me?" Jack asked persistently changing the subject.

"Uh-hu."

Did that mean she was going to be down with him all that time? He shook with energy and closed his eyes, surrendering to it.

"Take a shower," she said seeing how wet he was. "You don't want to get sick." She said honestly. He turned round completely, finally. "If you're cold…" she said.

"It's a myth." He said abruptly and Kate frowned. "Getting sick because of rain." She watched him, his every move as he circled between her and the computer room and towards the bathroom. She stepped away from his path.

"Oh." She muttered. "Jack!" she gasped as he turned away from her again. And he groaned desperately.

"Kate?" he said tiredly.

"I…"

"You what…" he interrupted knowingly.

"I need to tell you something." He allowed her to it would seem.

"He…" she begins scared. "Sawyer." She clarifies licking her lips, stroking her forehead with her left fingers. "He and."

"I know." Jack spits flatly.

His eyes can't remove themselves from her right hand and her splayed fingers holding the towel against her chest. He flicks to her eyes as she says his name and then floods back to her flexed fingers some pressed into the towel and three splayed against her brown skin.

"I know." He says now looking into her desperate face that falls when he speaks only two words. He expected her face to fall though, just as quickly and just as rapidly as it did. "I know." He repeats. "He loves you."

Kate's eyes bulge at the sound of the words and she needs to splutter with confusion, but can't do anything but stare without blinking or breathing or thinking.

"What?" she gasps silently covered by the sound of her breath bouncing back. Her eyes look up to the flat concrete surface above and search it for answers.

"Yeah," Jack groans, "he told me a few days ago." He nods suspiciously wondering whether Kate was going to say anything else. He would make it seem though, like he didn't care at all. That was the best thing, he thought. But she didn't say a word. Instead, her eyes circle round to Jack and wait for him to say something.

Jack can feel himself shaking nervously, and it wasn't the weather. When he finally said the words aloud after he'd been practising them for days, he wondered whether it had been the right moment. Would she be acting any different if he had asked her when he first knew he would have to approach her? Her glassy eyes were sparkling even in the midst of hate. He hated that. Her perfect face was looking at him. Her perfect stare. Her perfect figure. Her perfect features. He longed for another perfect kiss. Because together, they were more perfect than they were apart.

"Jack," she whispered apologetically. He shook his head, a curt smile crawling over his face and taking over the emotion that he really felt. She lurched forward to explain but he held out his hands to her shivering body, blocking her off. "Please?" she gasped knowing she had absolutely nothing to say. She was in a more complicated position than he was.

She was inches away from his fingers, and her eyes called out for him. He could feel himself edging closer to her, even if it wasn't noticeable and as much as he wanted to turn around and walk away from her, disgusted with what was obviously going on behind his back, even on a haunted island, he loosened his tight arms and relaxed his hands. He drew her body into his hands, his fingers gripping her arms and he dragged her into his body directly. She crashed against him and it took seconds for her to bound up to his lips, immediately taking to his mouth.

She could feel his comforting grasp over his fumbling insecurities and pressed her body to him wobbling on tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck tightly her mouth opening widely and tilting to the right so that she could draw his face into her hands and deeper between her lips. He accepted.

Kate unfolds her arms and rests them on his shoulders. She plies his mouth with kisses that he gasps between, moaning into each one as well. He stood motionless and stiff and she planted kisses against him suddenly in control and wanting to wake him up from a silent trance.

Eventually she felt his arms crawl around her waist and touch her lightly over the towel that protected her. In a flash she had pulled her chest back and felt the material shift. It hung over her breasts until she sucked in her chest and the towel fell down in a swish to the ground around them. Jack's hands shook against her bare skin and then slowly flattened down.

Her back was smooth all over, and gradually, his fingers realised where they were and rolled across and around her bare back dangerously. He drew his fingers from the depths of her neck into the bottom of her back. And then around her small bottom that curved into his hands. She struggles to get closer, and Jack draws her up and again more fiercely so that she is in his hands and then around his waist her long leg's tight against him.

He can feel her hips urging him on between kisses, her crotch tightening every few seconds as the kiss deepens, or their tongues touch. Suddenly she's filling his mouth for longer, and pressing herself against him more strongly. He groans when her legs clamp and he wobbles to stand up straight. She pulls back nervously awaiting their words afterwards. But Jack pushes her hair back against her face and draws her lips in again.

They stumble back into the bathroom, Jack catching his foot against the towel. She is already pushing her hands eagerly between his pants and his skin, catching because of the wetness against his thin hairs. She urges on and envelops his hard cock touching the thin flesh and feels it harden within a second. The long shaft feels different in her hands, different to what she had imagined, but wonderful. She pushes down hard and Jack's arms give way.

Kate lands on her feet, wavering, but sturdy, her hands still embedded in his pants, and clutching his cock. Jack tears his shirt from his body, feeling it slowly slink away from his skin. It slaps against the floor. He pushes a hand roughly to her breast and squeezes her nipple between his two fingers. He rolls the hard shape toughly and spreads his other hands on her chest, pushing up her chin, her head forced to look at him. She glares with estranged eyes.

Her body shivers when his fingers press against her breast, the other trickling down between them and into her stomach rolling against her thin waist. His persistent hands meet her skim opening and slip between her lips, through her hair easily. Her heart pounds, her breathing stretched as one large finger pushes between her wet lips and against her hot skin. She moans lightly, her body shifting and relaxing against his finger. She walks forward into his mouth again.

Touching her was like feeling water for the first time. Light and refreshing until it gets too much and all you want to do is embrace it. As Kate kisses his mouth hard and hammers against his cock, drawing the heavy shaft up towards her before thrusting it back down, Jack rolls his hand back from her, tracing the line of her wet body round and then back into her opening deeply. She swings a leg around him, but then puts it down so she can rush down his pants and he steps out of them. She swings her hair over her shoulder and looks up into his eyes. His finger is already pumping in and out of her energetically, ripping against her, and Kate matches his pace. She draws him out, harder.

Their kiss is barely fathomable and gasps before their lips can touch or their mouths can meet as a kiss. Jack has to pull back from her mouth, their foreheads roll out of exhaustion as Kate pounds harder, beginning to moan loudly. She's soon around his waist again, which in ways makes it harder but not for him. A second finger opens her wider, and stretches her more, slowing for a second. Her head crashes against Jack's shoulder and she bites his neck her teeth a finger apart but clamping nonetheless.

Jack collapses back into the wall as Kate's hands rumble down against him, his soft skin so easy to ply. Her hands are big and wide and they can clutch all she wants. Her pulsing hands grab and pound against him. Her little fingers working magic. She runs her thumb over the tip of his penis and can feel the wetness engross her and encourage her all the same.

It's like a game, Jack thinks and pushes deeper. Her fingers relax, her body tenses and she looses a little more control over him. He gains it and pushes his tongue into her ear and drags it back around and pushes it between her teeth. She crawls back into the living for control and gradually builds up her kisses to throbbing hands again that thrust against the edge of Jack's cock urgently.

He draws his fingers leisurely from her body, as if stretching her out. The cold hits her again and she finds her place and impales herself over Jack. He doesn't give in or give up on her, and he pushes his thumb between her legs again and touches the edge of her clit. He rubs past the cover and she grumbles distressed as he touches her bulging pleasure point. He begins to rub his finger over her desperate for her and only her.

Kate screams as she feels like her body is going to literally blow up. Jack must be able to feel her shaking, her body quivering her fists clenching against his thick shoulder as she is loosing her ability to make her mind up about when or where. She bucks against him and Jack guides her body carefully down over him. Her warm body covers him completely and instantly she is bouncing against him. She draws her head up and the look in her face explains to Jack that she has no control whatsoever. As she thrusts against him, it's like a reflex Jack thinks, and every movement she makes is guided by someone or something else. A place in her body that takes over once she is so pleasured she has lost her thought and is just revelling in it.

He watches as she is tortured with the pleasure of being with him. He was similar and he closes his eyes, swallowing a deep groan that determined when. She rocks against him now and Jack lifts himself up and touches deeper. His fingers slow, tire as Kate does. She draws her head back from his shoulder once more, the revelling feeling of being so close and so together drawing to a close as Kate searches his face and then holds her mouth against Jack as she comes around him like rain. Jack fires back.

Jack feels his skin pounding as they rest together against the cold tiled wall. Eventually, Kate's legs slip from around him and her feet slide to the floor. Her arms stay tied around his neck and so her head hangs against his beating chest. Jack rests his head against the wall, his fingers touching her back and they begin to caress her slowly. He pulls the bottom of her back closer and his loosened cock comes into contact with her skin. He sighs loudly and kisses the top of her head. She looks into his eyes, smiles and kisses his lips her eyes watering with heat, passion and emotion.

It was a weird island, Kate thought. To want so much one thing, when ultimately it drives you towards another.

* * *

Voila! Please review now you have read! I would love to hear what you think! Thanks.


End file.
